fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Incident
Day 1: First Day of School: Monday 28th January 'Please note: '''I AM NOT judging ANYBODY if they're smart or not, or the personalities you have in real life are not the same. Remember, I am talking about the ''character, not the person in real life. Schedule (for all students) The story begins! JK, Koko, Andy, Shootingstar, Lorenz, Matty, Benny, CoolProDude and Meandcrazy are walking to school together. They have had six weeks of school holidays, and were all grumpy on the way to school. "How was your holiday, guys?" asked JK. "Meh, it was okay. Had to spend 50% doing revision tests when I don't have any!" Andy replied. "Spent the whole summer watching PreCure! It was awesome!" Koko said. Finally, after ten minutes of walking, they all reached the school. "Hey hey hey!" Mr Nakamura said. "Mr Nakamura! Sensei, Konnichiwa! Hisashiburi (Long time no see)!” Andy said respectfully. Mr Nakamura was clearly agreed by all the gang that he was the best teacher. He would say funny puns during class, play traditional Japanese games and all that fun stuff! The worst teacher they all agreed they had was Mex. He was grumpy, punished students severely or doing little things wrong and a rumour suggested that he once looked underneath a girl's skirt. After all of them got their books for maths and headed for homegroup, Mr Nakamura allowed them to play games on their iPads during their homegroup. Mr Nakamura put the 'word of the day' on the whiteboard as well as some riddles for them to solve. He really is the best teacher. After the bell rung to go to the first class, the gang headed off to their first class, Maths. Maths was taught by Celica. She was nice, but she gives them way too much homework. "Hello peeps, take a seat and we'll get started." Celica said cheerfully. "Right, today we will be learning how to estimate and round a number. Everyone, take out your workbooks and Maths4CoolKids textbook out and copy the notes I will put on the board." There were a couple of kids, the cool yet dumb, started playing games on their iPads. Celica was nice, yet if she catches you playing games when you're not supposed to, she will confiscate the iPad for a week. "Shootingstar, how was your holiday?" asked Benny, "I loved it! We travelled all around Europe! I almost fell off the Eiffel Tower though!" Shootingstar said. "Now everyone, please complete Chapter 1A questions 1a, b and c." After two hours of 'rounding digits' and 'guess and check' and all that, recess had begun. "Hey guys, wanna go to the library? I brought my deck of brand new cards! Maybe we can play blackjack?" Meandcrazy suggested. "Okay!" JK replied. After eating all their snacks and entered the library to the heater, Meandcrazy opened his brand new deck of cards and gave them a good shuffle. "You're so good at shuffling Meandcrazy! Teach me how to shuffle casino-style!" Lorenz joked. "Heh, just takes practise. I'll be the dealer." Meandcrazy replied. "Koko, here are your cards, and you, and you, and you, and you and me!" "NO! You give me a King and a Queen!" Lorenz yelled. "Ha ha! Wanna add?" Meandcrazy asked. "No! Stay!" "I got a ten and ten. I'll split." JK said. Meandcrazy added another card to both cards. It was an ace and a King. "HA! You should've added Lorenz!" JK taunted. "Noo why!?" Lorenz complained. Then it was half an hour of fun, complaining and somehow dancing. "Right, Japanese is our next class. Let's get going!" Matty said. All nine of them walked to the Japanese classrooms in an elegant manner. Suddenly, Mex appeared out of a corridor. "Excuse me? Real men go first, not a bunch of stupid teenagers who deserve to be hit by a truck! That's your first warning. The next you will all be expelled! You hear me?! Expelled!" "But..." Andy stammered. "No 'buts' or 'ifs' boy." Mex yelled. "No seriously, Sir..." Andy stammered again. "Okay, you broke one of the school rules. In this book it says 'rule 628, Section AG Line 3 that a student is prohibited to argue with a teacher or talk back to them. Double penalties apply if talking to the principal. Lunchtime detention boy, and only you. The rest of you are spared." "No! Andy was innocent! He did nothing wrong!" JK yelled. "Oh shut up you! Wanna join this vile boy in detention?" "Actually, we're all happy to join him in detention." Benny replied. "Fair enough, come to my office at the start of lunch." Mex said. Once Mex had walked away, Andy quietly said: "Benny, it was okay if I was alone. It doesn't matter if you are in the detention room." "Minnasan, ohaiyougozaimasu" Mr Nakamura announced "Sensei, ohaiyougozaimasu" said the class in unison "Excellent! Please take a seat. Now, let's do a revision of what you did last year..." Mr Nakamura began, then wrote a bunch of words on the board. One and a half hours later, it was lunchtime. "Ready to face fear guys?" Andy asked. "Err... Yeah." everyone else said. "Right! You nine, take a seat on this chair." Mex said. There was only one chair so all nine had to squeeze themselves on the seat. CoolPro attempted to sit on the ground but Mex told him to sit on his lap if it was necessary. "Now, stay right here, I need to grab my lunch. If you move I won't be afraid to shoot you all with this gun in the corner." "Whoa!" Koko said. "Teachers can't possess guns at school! The second I'm home, I'll call the police!" "Excuse me? How dare you interrupt me during the middle of my statement." Mex replied. "But you just finished your sentence, I mean statement." "Okay, that settles it, after school detention for you lot. I don't care if you miss your gymnastics class or whatever you're doing, you're staying here overnight." "Wait... WHAT?" Meandcrazy asked. "Yep, you heard it, overnight stay at this school. That Nakamura guy can cook you food since he said he's your best students he's ever had. Now stay here so I can get my lunch." Mex said, and walked down the corridor. "Overnight stay! That's insane!" Koko said. "I've got it! Call the police using that phone there! Then we'll teach him a lesson." Andy said. But before they could do that Mex stormed in with a huge bag of McDonalds. "The chips at Maccas are healthy..." Mex said with his mouth full. "It's not." Benny whispered. "Oi! No talking in detention! Or I'll make you lot stay at school for a month!" After a dreaded hour of the world's most boring lecture, lunch, or rather, detention was over and the gang headed off to sport class. "Yay! I love sport!" Matty said, doing some kind of dance. Once everyone got changed, some older, popular but dumb kids approached. "Give us yer money. Or we'll fling you across the street." Oh no. It was Klein and Leo approaching. They were the school's most hated bullies. They would swear, hurt people and once slashed a student with a pocket knife. The reason to why they were not expelled still remains a mystery and every teacher, and even student, was trying to crack the case. "We do not have any money. Please leave us alone!" JK shouted. "Liar. We can smell money. Empty your pockets." Klein said. Unfortunately, Andy was going to buy lunch with some lunch money, but since he was in detention he couldn't spend it. And several coins fell out of his pocket. "Aha! Thanks for the money!" Leo said as he picked the coins up and carefully placed it in a massive bag he was carrying. No one has ever seen them use the money in the bag and thought they were just keeping it till when they're older. Luckily by then, the boys ran because they saw Mex coming by. So did the group. Finally, sport began. "Okay, today, since it's your first day back, we are going to be playing a couple of games. Does everyone here know how to play Lachesis Dodgeball?" Lachesis said. "No we don't." Everyone replied. "Okay, rules, same as standard dodgeball rules, if the ball hits you on the full, you're out. I will be walking around the court, any ball that hits me, the last person who touched the ball is out, including rebounds. The red ball, if someone catches it, everyone who is out on your team comes back in, if you are out and you step into the court, your whole entire opponents' team comes back in. That's pretty much it. Now teams..." and Lachesis split the class into two teams. Luckily, all nine people were on the same team. "Yesss! Now let's beat the other team!" Shootingstar said. Then it was a frenzy of balls flying over the place. Balls here, balls there and soon there was a whole entire fog made of dodgeballs. "I can't see anything! AAAHH!" Andy screamed. Then a whole bunch of balls just suddenly flew towards the gang. Miraculously, everyone dodged the balls. The it was their turn to make a storm of balls. Sure enough, they got every person out. "Woo-hoo!" CoolPro said. Before everyone knew it was three and everyone went home, except for the gang. Klein and Leo passed them and stared at them, smiling. "Now you guys stay at school and can't leave. I will set up an electric fence so none of you can escape. I won't even supervise you, that's how stupid you guys will be in escaping, ha ha!" Mex said triumphantly. In just ten seconds the school was surrounded in ten metre high electric fences. "Now I'll sit back and watch you guys escape! I'm being nice, giving you a chance to escape..." Everyone ran outside. Mex wasn't kidding. The school was lined with electric fences. "First, we should get on the roof so we can jump off or something." Benny suggested. They climbed a ladder that the school painter was using. Unfortunately, the painter was on the roof, and someone knocked the ladder down so he couldn't get down. "Oi, what are you kids doing? And my ladder!" yelled the painter. He started swearing at them and kept walking backwards until he fell off the roof. "HA! INSTANT KARMA!” yelled Koko. What was even funnier was the painter knocked over three paint buckets before he fell and somehow got splattered with the paint. He lay there unconscious until he revived a minute later and stormed off. "That was so funny. I even recorded it on my phone!" Andy said. He uploaded it to YouTube and seconds later the video already got a thousand views. They kept walking on the rooftop until they saw a huge pool of cement leading to a possible exit. "Why would someone put this pool of cement on a rooftop? Weird." questioned Matty. "I wonder how deep it is?" Koko wondered. "But I won't step in it. But again, this is pretty much the only way to escape." Andy started stomping his feet in anger when the roof started to shake. "Andy! Stop! This roof could collapse any moment!" JK warned. At the moment when he said 'moment' the whole roof collapsed and unfortunately for them, so did the huge pool of cement. The pool was really deep so there would've been about a gigalitre of cement. And it was chasing the gang. Quickly. "Oh no. We have to hurry. Run!" Meandcrazy yelled. The cement destroyed pretty much everything in its path. Shelves, tables, lockers, nearly everything. Unfortunately, Koko tripped over a table leg. "Ow! My ankle! I can't run." The cement avalanche was metres away from Koko. Andy heroically picked Koko up and ran with her in his arms. "Thanks Andy!" Koko said, smiling. Then the gang reached a dead end. The cement had completely blocked all the exits. They were about to be frozen solid. They could do nothing about it. Or could they...? Andy saw a window behind them. "Quick! Find something to break it then let's get out of here! Wait, no one's got anything? Oh, that hammer over there!" JK picked up the hammer and started bashing the window. It smashed on the first... smash. "Let's go!" Benny yelled. All of them got out of the window just in time. Luckily, the cement must've hardened and stopped flowing. "How about we wait for the cement to dry then use it as a bridge to bust us out of here!?" Lorenz suggested. "Probably. Let's open a door and hope cement doesn't come out of it." Andy replied. "Koko, can you still walk?" "No, I can't sorry." Koko replied. "Glad I know how to fix a twisted ankle! Now, do this, that there! Should be all better!" Andy said. "Much better, thanks Andy." Koko replied softly. They opened a door that was blocked by cement. Unfortunately, the cement had not set and started flowing out of the building. All nine were trapped in cement and of course it had to set right when they were all trapped. "Stupid shoes! I can't move!" Andy screamed. He screamed so loudly that the others had to block their ears, but he also managed to crack the concrete using concrete-piercing screams. The concrete cracked and everyone safely picked up a block of concrete surrounding them and threw it away. After everyone removed the concrete, they entered the building. If was filled with concrete. Andy continued his concrete piercing screams and eventually they cleared the whole building. "My mum hates me screaming like that. But now it has got use!" Andy said. Unfortunately, Mex stepped around the corner. "Who keeps screaming like that! It's terrible. I suspect you, boy!" Mex yelled, pointing at JK. "It wasn't me! I swear, it wasn't me!" JK replied. "I'm calling the police. You just swore." Mex said. "How is that swearing?!" Shootingstar asked. "Because, it is! Now go away." Mex said. They kept exploring the school and clearing concrete, until they found the roof that collapsed. There was still a little concrete, but it was a slope leading to the roof. "Just in case it's wet, use those waders you see in the corner over there." CoolPro said. Luckily, there were nine pairs. Everyone climbed up the slope and stepped on the cement. It was still wet, but luckily it wasn't deep. Everyone managed to get through the cement and to safety. "Well done guys! Now let's get out of here before Mex comes." Lorenz said triumphantly. At that moment, Mex came walking through the cement and yelled: "You won't get away from me. Come back into this school THIS INSTANT!" The whole gang ran off, but they were slow due to their waders. Mex tripped and fell over at the edge of the cement and landed in a water puddle. The gang kept running. But Mex was about to use his power no one had ever seen him use before. He absorbed the water and shot it out of his mouth. The water was a large jet of... water and sprayed them forwards. "Hahaha!" said Mex . Then his true power emerged. He pulled them in with the jet of water to him. "See what I mean? Now you're staying here until tomorrow afternoon. If you get away I can always do it with the concrete remaining. But how will the gang escape? Find out in Chapter 2! Category:Series Category:FFCW Staff School